Recuerdos
by Lucrecia Arctica
Summary: Drabble Post sinsajo: La vida de Peeta y Katniss en el distrito 12, como todo fue tomando forma. Serie de drabbles.
1. Tiempo

Hola, heme aquí de nuevo. Una vez leí una serie de drabbles que me encantó la forma en la que fueron redactados, así que decidí hacer mi intento. Espero que les gusté y que me digan que tal.

**Título: **Recuerdos

**By: **Lucrecia Arctica

**Disclaimer: **Hunger games no me pertenece, solo me pertenece esta enferma obsesión por Peeta

**Chapter 1: Tiempo**

**-:-:-**

Peeta y Katniss viven actualmente en el distrito 12.

Un distrito 12 diferente al que ellos vieron al nacer, en el que vivieron una infancia complicada y en el que pensaron ver sus días futuros.

Faltaron años, faltó paciencia pero con el tiempo adecuado el ánimo de ambos comenzó a ser bueno: menos episodios de perdición para Peeta, menos dolor en el pecho tras recordar para Katniss. Menos pesadillas para ambos.

El tiempo curó las heridas que creían imborrables y sucedió a un arreglo entre ambos. Su relación no podía ser igual a la de antes, pero ambos entendieron que aún podía ser buena: juntos sin cámaras, sin sentimientos fingidos ni la incertidumbre del morir al día siguiente, por primera vez.

El contacto natural da pasos a cientos de cosas, pronto averiguaron que podían elegir tener un nuevo inicio si así lo querían. Vivieron sin rutina cuando descubrieron que no había nadie que les impidiera vivir, al respirar sabiendo plenamente su libertad fue como volver a nacer.

Encontraron que las viejas costumbres pueden conservarse aún en los nuevos inicios, un día durmieron el uno junto al otro después de un día pesado y al despertar no encontraron razones para no seguir haciéndolo. Se volvió una ley en su día: cenar juntos, dormir juntos y despertar juntos. La casa de cada uno se volvió la de ambos de manera implícita y no cayeron en cuenta de ello hasta que descubrieron que el cartero había comenzado a dejar el correo de los dos en una sola casa.

El descubrir que todos los creían juntos de nuevo no los desconcertó, no hablaron sobre ello por no aceptar frente al otro que era una posibilidad siempre latente en sus mentes.

**-:-:-**

Un día fueron de viaje juntos al distrito 4, por invitación de Annie. Ella les dice lo feliz que está de verlos juntos. Van de paseo al mar e involuntariamente se toman de las manos. Voluntariamente deciden no soltarlas. El salitre del viento les trae recuerdos, por primera vez no dolorosos, ambos saben cuál es la parte que desean recordar.

Peeta tomó ambas manos mirando a los ojos a Katniss y le susurró: te amo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar para él un inesperado: yo también.

Ambos estallan en sonrisas, ninguno de los sabe quién besó primero al otro o quien inició el segundo beso. Ríen pensando tontamente en lo que ya sabían: están juntos.

Katniss recuperó algo que creía perdido, Peeta se encontró teniendo algo que desconocía que tenía.

**-:-:-**

Dejen review y díganme que tal, es una redacción algo rara. Actualizaré cada semana o menos

Saludos

L.A.


	2. Certezas

**Chapter 2: Certezas**

**-:-:-**

"No hay nada como besar a la persona que amas"

O eso pensó Katniss.

Ese beso en la playa había sido más que, una simple respuesta a la pregunta implícitamente planteada. Por primera vez Katniss besó a Peeta siendo consciente de sus sentimientos y lo que ello implicaba.

Que él fuera el primero en decirlo fue lo que más significó para ella.

No lo obligaba a aferrarse a su lado, no lo forzaba a quererla de nuevo, él había surgido entre el veneno para regresar como una nueva persona a su lado.

Abrazados frente al mar, el viento dando de pleno a sus caras, desde su visión Katniss vio aquellas pestañas amarillas, aquellos cabellos rubios y los comparó con los dientes de león de los caminos del distrito 12, los comparó como aquel que recogió en aquella mañana que se sintió con vida. Pensó en lo obvio, en lo que venía sabiendo desde aquellas noches en el tren abrazada a Peeta durante el tour de los vencedores.

Peeta era esperanza, en él podría sentirse protegida, porque él tenía esa magia:

_El poder de inspirarte con palabras._

_El poder de curar todo con una sonrisa._

_El poder de darte fe en donde no hay nada. _

Ahora ella podría renacer entre sus brazos.

**-:-:-**

Peeta lo vio desde otra perspectiva: a pesar de haber sido maleado por el capitolio, la mayor parte de su ser original regresó en lo posible, incluyendo en él los recuerdos del pasado. Malos recuerdos y buenos recuerdos. Sonrió descubriendo aquella dulce idea donde escuchaba a aquella niña de la veta pronunciar las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

Quería escuchar que lo dijera, quería escuchar ambas palabras de sus labios con su voz y ella las pronunció sonriendo, pudo sentir como sus ojos brillaron con el eco en sus oídos y una sonrisa monumental se dibujó en sus labios.

La abrazó más fuertemente, ella era real, palpable y lo amaba.

Su sueño se realizó a pesar de las circunstancias, había logrado eclipsar a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, a aquella cazadora independiente e inalcanzable. Aquella niña a la que había pertenecido desde que tuvo memoria.

Sentir su respiración pausada en su pecho le reiteró sin que ella supiera sus sentimientos, ahí entre sus brazos Katniss era como una niña asustada queriendo ser protegida, mostrándose débil ante él, mostrando sin escudos lo que realmente era: un ser humano.

Peeta no pudo más que pensar en la suerte que tenía, en el comienzo que esto avecinaba, no pudo evitar imaginar en segundos una vida para ambos frente a sus ojos.

**-:-:-**

Hola! Pues aquí seguimos xD Es algo lento, pero la idea si se dan cuenta no es contar una historia, es sentir un poco o eso intento que sea.

Agradezco infinitamente a **Day Lynn Leery**, **bren-nuit**, **Cuba 03**, **leahnne** y **kagome smile**, por hacerme feliz dejando un review :3 agradezco mucho sus comentarios :D

Insisto, espero sus apreciones y nos vemos dentro de una semana :)

Saludos~

L.A.


	3. Hablar

Hola! Como siempre digo, este es mi fic de experimentación. Así que si ven alguna rareza, ya saben porque jeje. Saludos

-:-:-:-

**Capítulo 3: **Hablar

Cada vez que ella intenta decir ese conjunto de palabras, él siente como si su corazón se detuviera.

Pero al mismo tiempo es como si la garganta de ella se cerrara y lo único que pudiera salir son balbuceos, en ese instante él siempre la besa profundamente. Esto le permite a ella pensar que él no la dejó terminar y a su vez, él piensa que ella si iba a decirlo, solo que él ya lo sabe.

Él añora siempre que ella lo diga, no importa si lo sabe o no, para él es importante. Es tan fácil para él confesarle siempre a cada momento cada una de las cosas que siente por ella, a veces piensa que es porque su hablar y desenvolvimiento es natural.

Pero Peeta no puede evitar pensar que la razón, es porque él está seguro de sus sentimientos y quizá ella no ¿No es la única opción que le quedó a escoger y por ello la única posible?

Entonces Katniss le hace ver a su manera que él le importa, se pone un vestido como a él le gustan y pasean de la mano por el distrito, o simplemente le sonríe como si sonriera también con los ojos, las pestañas y todo el cuerpo. Peeta no puede olvidar la forma en que Katniss parece derretirse cuando él la besa.

Katniss es consciente de las dudas y aunque sabe que Peeta daría todo por ella, siempre está el miedo a que esas dudas se unan al veneno aún en él y por ello desee dejarla y huir, pero las palabras de verdad no salen de su boca, no importa si las practica frente al espejo o lo repite en su mente, éstas no fluyen y eso la hace sentir tonta.

La única cosa que se le ocurre es cruzar la línea, esa línea que ella ha querido cruzar pero que le da miedo confesar.

Peeta sale de la ducha y ella ve su momento, le besa apasionadamente y le dirige a la cama. Él sabe cuál es la intención, la mira a los ojos y sabe que ella está segura y él ha querido esto durante largo tiempo. Si su boca no puede decirlo, dejará que su cuerpo hable. Entonces sucede.

Al despertar la sensación que llena a Peeta es de euforia pura, como si fuera un hombre nuevo, como si hubiera experimentado el amor en toda su plenitud. Ama a esa mujer con toda su alma, a la que se había entregado y ella a él, jamás volvería a tener dudas.

Katniss siente como si flotara, como si Peeta y ella formaran parte de un universo secreto, como si ahora en verdad fueran uno solo. Ella solo quiere decírselo, gritárselo.

Ella lo mira a los ojos para hacerlo, pero puede leer en ellos que él lo sabe. El momento no podría ser más especial de lo que es, entonces decide abrazarlo y esperar a que el momento para gritar llegue.


	4. Diferente

**Capítulo 4: Diferente**

Hay algo incierto acerca de estar juntos, aún después de todo para Katniss.

Ambos son notoriamente diferentes, independiente del físico: ambos son como polos opuestos, ella gusta del bosque y de la naturaleza, de la independencia que la furia de la vida salvaje le ofrece aunque sea de forma momentánea. Peeta por su parte es más hogareño, le gusta pintar y decorar pasteles en casa, tener un rato familiar o con amigos; le gusta estar con la gente, si pudiera escoger otra vida cualquiera que quiera, probablemente elegiría nuevamente ser Peeta Mellark y ser panadero.

Katniss no sabe si elegiría la misma vida una vez más. Esos pensamientos la atormentan haciéndola creer que es una mala persona, ¿No elegiría a Prim? ¿A Peeta? pero entonces ve a Peeta dormir tranquilo como si fuera un niño envolviéndola entre sus brazos y piensa que si Peeta Mellark la ama, debe de haber algo bueno en ella. A veces le gustaría saber que es y le pregunta, él responde simplemente que todo es bueno en ella, a veces le gustaría reclamarle que fuera más específico pero es cuando la atonta besándola apasionadamente y ya olvida que quería preguntar.

Peeta sabe que es cuando tiene dudas y prefiere quitarlas o esconderlas para que ella sonría radiante y vuelva a ser feliz.

Peeta sabe que él es más de sentir y ella de pensar. Como si fuera él el corazón y ella el cerebro, es complementario, perfecto, eso a él le va bien. Pero a veces le gustaría que Katniss pensara un poco menos y sintiera un poco más, que buscara menos explicaciones y se dedicara a percibir que estar juntos es natural porque está bien. A veces le gustaría, pero Katniss lo vuelve loco siendo ella, volviendo sucia a casa y tirando el arco y las botas por cualquier parte para despellejar la caza. Le gusta aunque oculte sus emociones detrás de esa arruga en su frente cuando frunce la mirada.

Katniss ama el olor a harina que trae a casa Peeta, pensaba que quizá en algún momento la hartaría pero nunca se cansa. Cualquier cosa que tenga ese olor le hace pensar en Peeta, aún más de lo que piensa en él y no le gusta aceptar. Su espalda ancha labrada por el peso de la harina, sus manos que se amoldan a su cuerpo como cuando amasa ¿Cómo no amar la harina?

Pero al final del día ambos se deshacen de todo y quedan ahí en la cama, envueltos y diferentes el uno del otro.

Lo incierto es, que a pesar de que son diferentes se siente bien estar juntos, como si hubiera sido algo planeado. Katniss se pregunta si fue así siempre, pero bien, es así ahora y no quiere más que abrazarlo. Peeta no se lo pregunta, prefiere sentir el ahora y si en la panadería la extraña, siempre puede recordar ese momento en que la tiene entre sus brazos.


	5. Confianza

**Chapter 5: Confianza**

Katniss conocía bien la clase de sentimientos que siembran desolación en tu alma.

Es algo que todas las personas en mayor o menor grado han sentido una vez en sus vidas. Pero para Katniss fue toda una época y sin quererlo se volvió una forma de vivir.

Ella cazaba con Gale todos los días antes de los juegos, convivía y se desvivía por Prim antes de la guerra, pasaba tiempo incluso con su madre que trenzaba su cabello con dedicación como la única muestra de afecto que era capaz de dar. Tenía a Madge, tenía a Sae y esas personas que la saludaban al vender su cacería en el quemador; pero si algo sabía con certeza Katniss es que estaba con toda esa gente y no lo estaba, aún con todo eso albergaba un sentimiento de soledad que no podía ser ignorado.

La soledad viene de distintas formas, ella estuvo sola mientras su madre estuvo en shock por la muerte de su padre, tuvo que mantener a ambas ante la muerte, recolectar hierbas, hacer lo que pudo y hasta buscar entre la basura; habían salido adelante, era cierto, pero si no puedes contar con tu madre, con tu propia sangre en la adversidad ¿Por qué confiarías en otra persona? Solo había una verdad para ella, y es que cada quién se tiene solo a sí mismo. Soledad consciente, soledad por desconfianza. Nunca sintió la necesidad de una pareja por eso mismo, no puedes querer tener a alguien cerca en que no puedas confiar. Por eso nunca vio a Gale de esa manera.

Es por eso que igual entendió cuando Gale no quiso su ayuda cuando tuvo que trabajar en las minas, aunque supiera que a ella le sobraba y por mucho, lo comprendió porque aunque fuera su mejor amigo y compañero, ella no terminaba de confiar en él e incluso, ella no confiaba totalmente en sí misma. Su habilidad era la supervivencia y eso pensaba, la hacía egoísta, el tener la habilidad de salvar tu vida y no la de los demás.

Por eso Peeta fue diferente, el pan ¿qué persona hace un favor sin obtener nada a cambio? Esperaba el momento de ese favor, los juegos, las revelaciones y no podía entender ¿Cómo ese chico podía darle todo sin esperar nada de ella? A pesar de ver su naturaleza malvada, fingiendo un sentimiento que en él era real, seguía siendo noble con ella, seguía ayudándola, queriéndola.

Lo que Peeta le daba fue algo que solo pudo verlo cuando esto se fue: Peeta era su lugar de confianza, era su paz, sabía que aunque fuera el sinsajo, la sobreviviente, la asesina, Peeta la aceptaría de igual manera sin juzgarla, porque Peeta confiaba en ella incluso cuando ella no lo hacía.

Katniss entonces sin darse cuenta, confió en Peeta y dejó de sentirse sola.

La carga de sus hombros se hizo más ligera, apacible, pacífica.

Ella pensaba, que era imposible no amar eso.


End file.
